


Kuroo Loves Kenma

by stormypasta88



Series: Volleyboys in Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, MAMA KUROO - Freeform, Mentioned Yaku Morisuke, Nobuyuki Kai (mentioned), Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormypasta88/pseuds/stormypasta88
Summary: yeah that's it.sleepy volleyball cats do some cuddling
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Volleyboys in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793602
Comments: 9
Kudos: 182





	Kuroo Loves Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> so i finished haikyuu and rewatched it about twice and uh. this happened.
> 
> also, i don't play volleyball so please excuse any inaccuracies :)

Kuroo Tetsurou is a simple man. He loves volleyball, science, his family and his friends. But most importantly, he loves Kozume Kenma. The person he spent his entire life with. Kuroo had grown up with Kenma and been in love with them since middle school.

He loved how Kenma’s eyes would glisten when they got a new game. 

He loved how their mouth perked up in the tiniest of smiles when they saw something funny.

He loved how their laugh sounded, only being able to hear it when they were alone.

He loved how beautiful they were.

Kuroo truly believed that Kenma was sent from the Gods, as their beauty could not be compared to anything but from the heavens. 

And he especially loves how Kenma fits in his arms when he’s holding onto him. 

-  
It was a Saturday afternoon when Kuroo stumbled into his family home, exhausted from the days activities. 

Himself and Nobuyuki had joined Coach Nekomata at Nekoma’s incoming student club fair to get them interested in sport clubs that Nekoma had to offer. He had seen hundreds of faces, gave thousands of smiles (whether they were genuine or not, the new students couldn’t tell), and was ready to leave before the event had actually started.

He wished he didn’t have to be there, much preferring to have spent the day with his lover, who was at his house, spending time with Kuroo’s family rather than their own. He had left Kenma in his bed earlier that morning, around 8:10am to go and meet Nobuyuki at Nekoma at 9:30. 

The event was boring to say to least. He had to sit through a boring speech by the headmaster and a club demonstration before his day had begun. Many people flocked immediately to the Volleyball stand, asking questions about how to join and about the team. However, many of the people who came were interested in flirting with Kuroo and asking him questions about his girlfriend and what she was like. Only about 15 or so people showed genuine interest in joining the team after Kuroo, Nobuyuki and Morisuke graduated that year. 

Now it was finally around 4 when Kuroo began his journey back to his house. It felt a lot lonelier and slower without Kenma being there next to him. His smaller companion would rarely speak during their travels home, but Kuroo filled the silence, being extremely happy with the small remarks of affirmation coming from Kenma.

After what felt like forever, Kuroo was walking into his house and taking off his shoes. Placing his shoes next to his mother’s, Kuroo softly smiled after seeing the significantly smaller pair of sneakers that were placed next to his. 

The house was quiet, save for the soft hum of the laundry machine and the faint playing of a local news station in the kitchen. 

Kuroo walked further into his home, stepping into the kitchen to greet his mother. Kuroo-san was busy preparing dinner, so she didn’t acknowledge her son’s entrance.

Kuroo greeted her with a soft kiss on her cheek and with a soft promise that he’ll be back down soon. 

“Oh! Tetsu-chan! Kozume-san is asleep in your room so be quiet when you go upstairs” His mother exclaimed in a stage whisper, as if Kenma would be able to hear her.

Kenma was always a deep sleeper, even since they were a child. A rocket could crash right in their bedroom and they wouldn’t even wake up. 

Kuroo cackled loudly, telling his mother not to worry since he knew that Kenma wouldn’t awake.

Kuroo-san laughed at her sons behaviour before sending him up to his room. She had enjoyed the day that she spent with Kenma and understood that they were quite tired, as she was herself. 

Kuroo kissed his mother on the cheek before racing up the stairs into his bedroom.

The room was dark with the exception of the sun setting gleaming through the curtains, casting a soft glow onto his bed. 

While it was also beautifully lit, it was a pigsty. But what can you genuinely expect from him?

Stepping over piles of clothing and equipment, Kuroo reached his dresser and grabbed some clothes to change into after his shower. 

He noticed Kenma’s backpack lying discarded against his dresser next to his own school bag, with clothes and gaming consoles overflowing out of the top of the bag. He automatically knew that meant Kenma was staying the night at his house. Not that he minded of course.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Kuroo quickly took his shower and changed to get to his sleeping lover.

Upon entering his room again, Kuroo noticed a slight change in his lover who was sat on his bed.

Kenma was now sitting up in bed, staring tiredly at the door about to fall back asleep right there. They were wearing one of Kuroo’s hoodies that was clearly too big for them, enunciated in the way it hung off of their small frame. Kenma’s hair was pulled back into 2 little braids, probably done by Kuroo’s mother.

“Kuroo?” Kenma asked, now staring at their boyfriend instead of the bedroom door. 

“Hey.” Kuroo responded softly, moving quickly around the mess of his room to get to his lover. 

Kenma watched him blankly before crawling back under the covers and opening the other end of the blanket for him.

Kuroo climbed into his bed next to him before hugging Kenma tightly to his chest, feeling the smaller loop their arms around him.

“Hey baby. You have a good nap?” Kuroo asked gently, kissing Kenma’s hair and forehead before petting their head again.

He felt them nod against his chest, and heard their breathing even out.

Kuroo tightened his grip around his lover, feeling himself start to fall asleep as well. 

“I love you Kenma.” He said before lying his head down and closing his eyes to finally get some sleep after such an exhausting day.

Kuroo was almost asleep when he heard a quiet “Love you too” from Kenma.

Sighing contentedly, Kuroo held his lover closer to his chest and fell asleep.

Only to be awoken 2 hours later cause Kenma’s stomach rumbled so loudly that it woke them both up, and probably the entirety of Toyko.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> you can scream at me about ships on tumblr @stormypasta88
> 
> please please please be safe!
> 
> wash your hands, tell someone you love them!
> 
> leave a comment w/ things i can improve on or prompts/ships you want to see in the future


End file.
